One or more aspects relate, in general, to out-of-order processing within computing environments, and in particular to managing resources used in such processing.
Many computing environments utilize out-of-order execution. Out-of-order execution of instructions in a processor allows significant performance improvements by balancing utilization of the execution pipes, but often, results in data hazards that are to be addressed. Typically, a set of structures, called load and store queues, is utilized to track storage operations executed out-of-order and detects cases where out-of-order memory accesses may have resulted in a wrong result, enforcing correct execution. Load/store queue tracking resources are typically limited, allowing for only a certain number of in-flight storage access instructions.